The traditional scanners are plate scanners. The images to be scanned are placed at the scanning window of the scanners, behind which the image sensor moves to acquire data of the scanned images. Such structure has large volume and is of heavy weight. Afterwards, the paper-feeding scanners came into existence, the media of the images to be scanned are driven to move across the scanning window of strip shape, and then the image sensor acquires data of the image to be scanned. Although such structure has decreased volume and weight, but it is inconvenient to scan all images of a whole book. As a result, the handhold scanning brush and scanning pen of smaller volume came into being. Users move such scanners by hand across the media to be scanned and then the images to be scanned can be read. But the scanning window of the scanning pen is so small that such scanner is just used to scan images of a-word area. Even though the scanning brush has a larger scanning window compared with the scanning pen, in order to ensure successfully revert scanning-obtained data, users are requested to move the scanner straight, so such scanner are generally equipped with a scanning guide which increases weight of the handhold scanning brush, meanwhile the scanning area is restricted by the scanning window's area.